


Sorry Not Sorry for all the Futanari

by DraceDomino



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bullying, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Futanari, High School, Makeup, Public Sex, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: We have to go back! Back to the futa!For now, this story is intended to be a collection of episodic oneshots based around a single theme: dirty stories of dominant futas. I'll try to preface every chapter with individual tags, as they may vary wildly. If all goes as planned, you should be able to pick and read chapters as you like without having to go through it all if it doesn't cater to your interests!All characters are always 18+.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the first chapter, we have a Futa/Male pairing with some dubcon themes in a high school setting. Blake has a futa bully that seems intent on turning him into a girl! (Or at least a very fuckable boy.)

Sorry Not Sorry for all the Futanari  
Chapter One: June  
-by Drace Domino

The hardest part of the day was when school let out. As soon as the final bell rang and every other student at Bishop Meadow started to pack their bags and head for the bus, Blake lingered in his desk for a few more minutes with a nervous quiver in his throat and butterflies going wild in his belly. Sometimes, the teacher even turned her gaze towards him to ask what was wrong, to which he only stammered a short “nothing” and moved to get his heels under him. In truth...there was a lot of things wrong. In truth, the last thing Blake wanted was to leave the safety and the comfort of class and make his way into the hall.

With a soft grunt the young man pushed himself up, slinging his bookbag across one shoulder and catching a glimpse of himself in a mirror on the wall. While the other students pushed past him he took the time to study his reflection, wondering deep down just what it was about him that invited the sort of treatment that he received. Was it the soft and feminine features? The fact that his shaggy brown hair was naturally soft and feathered? Was it the thin body, the narrow shoulders, and the weak arms? Was it the freckles that dotted his cheeks from side to side, playing underneath a pair of sharp baby blue eyes?

It was probably all of it, if he was being honest with himself. Blake would never be the tough guy that the girls in school fawned over. He’d never date the head cheerleader, he’d never be voted prom king, and he’d never get a chance with that one redheaded teacher that everyone whispered rumors about having sex with her favorite students. Blake wasn’t going to enjoy that particular high school experience. No trophies to take home to mom and dad, no hot girlfriend on his arm to show off to his friends, no stories to tell about his hot high school days when he was older.

All Blake really had - as much as he wished he didn’t - was a bully.

“There you are.” Her voice was cocky and menacing as soon as Blake stepped out of his final class, and he froze as soon as he heard her. A short glance across the hall revealed a girl that stood a solid four inches taller than him and seemed to pick up every bit of muscle the eighteen year old boy should have had. Wearing a tight leather jacket, baggy jeans with ripped knees, and a T-shirt underneath with the logo of a band Blake couldn’t even guess at, the tough girl across the hall drew a wide, cruel grin. “Thought you almost skipped out on me. That woulda been a mistake.”

“...I wouldn’t skip, June.” Blake murmured quietly, and hung his head as he began to move a little closer. Every step towards the towering thug of a girl made him want to turn heel and run, but he knew the score by now. June was bigger, stronger, faster...and she had been tormenting him for years. Things only got truly intense this past senior year, but if growing up a few houses down from June had taught Blake one thing it was that she was always in charge. He stood just beside the girl and adjusted the strap of his bookbag, fidgeting back and forth after doing so. “Can we just get this over with, please? My Mom was mad I was late coming home last time.”

“We’ll go when I’m good and fuckin’ ready.” June smirked, and slowly brought her hands forth to crack her knuckles in a threatening fashion. For the moment, she simply leaned back against the wall and cast her eyes towards the feminine young man, gazing him up and down with an appraising look. Compared to Blake, June was as tough as they came - shoulder-length curly black hair, a hooped piercing on her lower lip and one nostril, and a sneer that could make most boys in class back down. One of Bishop Meadow’s greatest mysteries was why a brute like her was dating a boy as sweet and sensitive as Blake. If only most of the students knew the truth. “C’mere. You know what I want.”

Blake swallowed nervously, and stepped closer to the girl as the students continued to pass around them. After letting his bookbag drop to the floor Blake threaded an arm behind June’s waist, and he brought himself close to the taller girl in a fashion that looked almost affectionate. She responded by closing one powerful arm around his shoulders and practically trapping the boy against her, bathing him in the scent of her chosen fragrance - a man’s cologne. As the other students passed June waved once or twice to the few friends she had at school, and even Blake was forced to acknowledge some that recognized him.

“Cute couple~” The cheerleaders always fawned over them. The big brute girl and the sweet-faced boy.

“See you Monday, Blake!” Some of his friends waved as they passed, and he could only smile in response.

“Don’t play too hard, June! Don’t wanna break him!” June’s friends were more of the same - crass and crude, and Blake wondered deep down just how much they knew about what went on between them.

“Oh...uh...h-hey, Blake...uh...have a g-good weeken-” The shy girl from science class was the one that hurt him the most in passing. She was adorable, sweet, and so very, very kind...and she might have even been the one he was meant to be with were it not for the angry voice that came from above.

“Hey, don’t look at him, you little cunt.” June glowered at the timid thing, who merely squeaked and started to trot faster past them. The towering, pierced girl chuckled afterwards, and tightened her grip around Blake’s shoulders. “S’right. Better run. Bust your ass as hard as I bust his.”

“D...Do you really have to yell at Melanie like tha-” Blake lifted his head, caught the irate glower of his bully, and merely sighed. “...of course you do.”

It went on like that while the students continued to head to their lockers to get ready to go home. The busses would be leaving at 4:15 sharp, leaving most of the building empty save for the areas closest to the gym and the art rooms. Athletes and theater kids - the only ones that lingered behind outside of the two of them. As the minutes passed June continued to glance at the clock, and not once did she unleash her grip from Blake’s shoulders. She continued holding him tight against her frame, possessively protecting him from the gaze of any girls that seemed to like his cute features, and serving as a constant reminder of what was about to come.

Finally, at 4:15 sharp, June smiled and started to move.

“Good. Let’s go.” She gave him no question in the matter - a hand tightened around the back of his collar and she practically shoved him ahead of her. He knew the drill well by now - the girl’s restroom between rooms 230 and 232. It was nearly the perfect dead center of the school, almost garaunteed to be ignored by athlete and art kid alike. A place where nobody would catch them, and a place where nobody would be around to hear the noises he made.

Blake travelled with a heavy heart, and each footstep against the tile of the floor seemed to ring all the louder in the empty halls. His own stumbling steps were chased by the heavy footfalls of June’s thick boots, laced up to the middle of her shin before her jeans hung over the rim. The entire time she held his collar by the back, herding him like an animal gripped at the scruff of his neck, and when they made it to the girl’s restroom Blake didn’t hesitate to open the door for them to step inside.

“Yo! Any bitches in here?” When June’s voice was met with silence, she beamed and gave Blake a hard shove from behind. “A’ight, cunt. You know what I want to see, don’t make me wait any fucking longer.”

Blake whimpered, and the boy stumbled into the restroom with the usual look of worry on his face. The line of stalls in the rear of the restroom were all hanging open and unoccupied, and where he stood there was a large clearing with a line of sinks and a half dozen paper towel dispensers. June moved to take a seat on the counter connected to one of the sinks, bringing a knee up to her chin so she could rest her smirk in casually cruel fashion. Her eyes were locked, and Blake was facing not only the bully that was making him do this but his own reflection.

It was hard to say which was more difficult to look at.

With a pair of nervous hands, Blake moved to begin unlacing his belt. He couldn’t stop his gaze from shifting back and forth between reflection and abuser - both June’s cruel smile spread across pierced lips and his own intensely blushing face made him want to curl up into a ball. It didn’t stop him from inching the denim of his jeans down along his body, however, and he noticably winced when he felt them cross his knees and drop all the way to the ground.

“Yeah. That’s it. Show me what my little bitch is wearing for me today.”

At June’s command, Blake gave a tiny nod and stood straight once more. There were no boxers or briefs underneath the boy’s jeans, but what was there in their place seemed to fit him all the better. A pair of soft pastel pink panties were perched in place with a frilly white lace around the edges of each leg hole. The waistband itself matched that delicate fabric in a floral pattern, and together the bits of white came together in the form of a lacy flower embroidery right at the front of the noticeable bulge. He filled the panties nicely, something evidenced even further as June lifted a hand and twirled a finger to give him the command to spin. Fully stepping out of his jeans Blake did exactly as he was told, and in doing so gave the bully a long, delicious look at a perky young ass held within a pink silk embrace with a skintight grip.

“Do...do you like them?” Blake finally asked, looking past his shoulder with a nervous nibble to his bottom lip. He desperately hoped that she did - when she didn’t, bad things happened. Already Blake was anticipating the next command to strip out of his shirt, and though it didn’t add any lacy surprises it did showcase just how well his slender figure fit the panties as a whole. A flat chest with a smooth tummy, thin arms with dainty wrists, and a smattering of freckles that danced over his chest. Soon Blake stood in nothing but panties before his bully, and it was absolutely impossible to deny that the look suited him. “Am...am I pretty enough for you?”

He had ever right to sound indignant in his words, even angry. After all...he didn’t volunteer for this. June made him dress in panties. June made him show his slutty, feminine self off. June made him do...plenty of things he didn’t want to. And yet, even with the force she loomed over him with and even with the cruelty she was capable of, Blake’s voice wasn’t spoken in spite or disdain. If anything, it was hopeful.

He didn’t want to disappoint his bully.

June was predictably hard to read, the only constant on her face between a smile and a scowl was cruelty. She hopped from the sink and started to move towards him with a predatory swing to her gait, her eyes narrow and her smile stretching across her devious lips. She wasn’t subtle in how swiftly she pressed herself against him, angling her chest to squeeze one of Blake’s shoulders in between, and one of her hands slipping down, snatching at Blake’s wrist and forcing his hand. She pulled his grip until it palmed at a bulge growing against her own jeans, a throbbing weight that Blake had become intimately familiar with over the past few weeks. A gasp squeaked from the back of his throat as he felt his bully’s cock through the fabric of her jeans, and though he tried to look to June to match her gaze the weight of his blush seemed to hold his entire head down in a subservient, docile position. All he could do was tremble like a leaf underneath the heat of her breath as it crossed along his throat, and draw in small gasps flavored with the scent of cigarette smoke.

“What do you think, sissy?” She taunted the young man with a smirk, and rolled her hips forward so he could feel just how hard she was through her pants. “Do I think you’re fuckin’ pretty?”

It sounded like a trick, and Blake knew as much. Still...what could he do? Refusing to answer was going the right way towards a punishment, and stating that she clearly did judging by her cock would only earn insults. With a nervous swallow Blake’s mind raced, and he gazed down at his panties holding back the weight of his own coin purse. It was nothing compared to June’s own, but it did look delicate and cute when gently outlining that soft, lacy fabric. Idly, Blake nibbled on his bottom lip in a fashion inadvertently cute, before finally lifting his head and offering his bully a question. Potentially one that would get him out of punishment - potentially one that would show his desire to impress.

“How...how can I be prettier for you?” It was a simple question spoken with trembling lips, and the pierced, stern expression of June studied him for some time in the aftermath. She continued holding his hand against her crotch and there was no deviation in her girth - throbbing just as hard as ever, just as hungry to dip into his soft, fuckable little body. Eventually a smirk grew across June’s face as she stuffed her free hand into one of her pockets, and by the time it came back up she had a small bundle of supplies she shoved into his hands.

“With these.” Was her reply, and she stepped back so he could appraise them. As Blake looked at the tiny bundle of tubes and brushes in his palms June continued to speak, even as she slipped her hands around the young man’s slender waist and pushed him forward to stand just before the bathroom mirror. “I ripped this off from Melody Allen. Should’ve heard the little bitch whine about it, so it’s probably expensive stuff. Not that it’d ever cover up the fact that she’s a horse faced whore, of course.”

Blake swallowed as he looked at the objects in his hands - soft pink lipstick, blush, and a deep purple eyeshadow. He barely had time to process it all before June pushed a hand at the back of his head, forcing his eyes towards the mirror so he could see it all. His own slender body, topless in a pair of panties, and looming behind him the dominant tough girl that had made him her bitch. June was already rifling through her pockets once more, but this time she pulled out something for herself, a small bottle of lubricant she had been eager to use the whole damn day. With a growing smirk she let her free hand lower to her belt, and as she started to weave it away from her jeans she jerked her head to the young man and stared at his face via the mirror’s reflection.

“The fuck you waitin’ for, sissy?” She barked, and upon unleashing her belt held a short length of it and clapped it across his ass. Blake yelped and nearly let the bundle of makeup fall, a mistake that would’ve cost his poor ass dearly in the coming minutes. “Starting prettying yourself up, I don’t fuck ugly cunts.”

“Y...You want me to...while...while you…” Blake’s trembling voice fell silent as he saw the tough girl raise her brow, and he wisely gulped down his question. With butterflies going wild in his stomach spread the makeup out on the countertop, hoping that he’d be able to figure it all out before he earned his bully’s ire. With frantic motions he moved for the blush first, taking the compact and flipping it open, even as June hitched her jeans down to the center of her thighs and pulled down a pair of boxers to leave herself exposed.

Blake couldn’t see her from his position, but he could feel it. The bully’s cock was sticking straight out and draped across his panty-clad ass, and it was every bit as big as he remembered. Over the weeks he was no stranger to the things she did with it, yet it was always nervewracking to feel it laying atop him suggesting just how deep it would go. The sort of heavy length that would always seem enormous and too much to handle no matter how many times he was threaded with it.

June was crass and unsubtle, dipping her bottle of lube to the base of her cock and giving it a long squirt up to the tip as if she were painting a hot dog with a line of mustard. As the glistening lube dribbled down the sides and found itself sinking to the fabric of Blake’s panties below, the young man did his best to swallow his trepidation and focus on his makeup. He had no idea what he was doing, but he had a feminine bone structure and soft features, making the application of the blush an easy process. Perhaps he put on a bit too much, but he could already see the difference - a little more red to his cheeks, a smoother look that made him just a bit cuter.

By the time he moved for the eyeshadow, June had similarly advanced. She hitched her fingers against the waistband of his panties, pulling them down just until they dipped underneath the curve of his tight, fuckable little rump. The front half was still pinned into place and completely covering his coin purse, but now the soft, supple flesh of his ass was free for her hungry grip. With her cock still draped casually atop him June let herself enjoy a tight handful or two, delighting in the expression on Blake’s face as he squirmed underneath her grip. He did his damndest to focus on dusting himself with eyeshadow, but it was a hard process - especially when she pressed a thumb against the button of his ass, lined the lube up against his pucker, and began to truly prepare him.

“H...Hnnnn…” Blake trembled, just as June’s thumb penetrating that ring and began to push inside. She was ushering along a healthy dose of lubricant, and with a steady wiggle she went firm and as deep as she could manage. The knuckle passed and then finally she was at the hilt of her thumb, pulling slightly down to make a bit more room to give him another squirt of lube. Warm...wet...tight...everything Blake had been used to by now, everything his sensitive body had been conditioned to relish. The eyeshadow brush fell to the countertop once he was finished and he braced himself as much as he was able, breathing heavy and hard as he could feel his package quiver behind his panties. “...e….easy, please…”

“I’ll go as hard as I fucking want, slut.” The predictable response from June, though she didn’t punish him for the request. This time. As Blake’s fingers wrapped about the lipstick and he began to twist it forward, June’s thumb popped from his rear and she let her fingers move to the base of her shaft. Her girth was heavy and would’ve been the envy of most’ve the football team if they saw it, but unfortunately for them she had no interest in those dull jocks. June liked cute. She liked docile. She liked feminine. Blake was everything she liked and more. With a small smirk she began to push her cock forward, and as the ring of his ass began to gobble up her tip the lubricant greased the path ahead making it all the easier. “Now get that lipstick on while I give this boypussy what it wants.”

“Y-Yes, June.” Blake whimpered, but didn’t reject the bully’s demand. The lipstick itself was an almost pastel pink - and he didn’t realize how well it would compliment the rest of his makeup until he looked at the mirror to see what a pretty girl he was starting to make. The student that June mugged for it all had good taste. With a natural blush enhancing the makeup-granted one Blake pursed his lips and moved the lipstick forward, letting it drift closer and closer just as June penetrated him deeper. By the time it finally made contact with his quivering lips June was already near the base, and he could feel himself packed with the glistening, stiff member of his bully.

June was a brute and a mean bitch, but to her credit she always took things slow at first. She was smart enough to know that a broken toy wouldn’t do anyone any good, and that her cock was easily capable of breaking plenty of toys if she was reckless. Soon she eased herself down to the hilt and sunk her lap against the soft, fuckable rump of her pet, and once she was there she took a deep breath - both to savor the moment for herself, and to give Blake a chance to work on his lipstick and endure the weight stuffing him.

“That’s it. Look at this pretty little slut.” June cooed, and stretched her fingers down to give him a slow stroke down the back of his hair. Especially now that the lipstick had been applied Blake was looking more feminine than ever - from his painted face to his delicate features, to the pink panties with a tiny bulge that felt more sensitive than ever. It didn’t take long for June to slip her hand around the front to fondle his coin purse, teasing back and forth across it as she swung her hips from side to side. “How’s that boypussy feel stuffed with real dick? You digging that, fuckboy?”

Blake’s lips were pressed firmly together, but not from anger or frustration...he was simply trying to apply the lipstick properly. Once it was in place and he had done the best he could manage, he looked up at the mirror and saw just what was facing him. June in her dominant glory, dressed like a punk and fondling his package, and his own feminine frame with a flat, smooth chest, soft and delicate hair, and a pretty face. Between the two of them, he made the better looking girl. The more dainty one. The princess compared to the knight.

Blake and June didn’t have many things in common, but one thing was undeniable: neither one of them was quite what others would expect.

“I...I…” Blake swallowed nervously, and sunk his teeth against his recently pinkened lips. He’d have to work on that, lipstick stains on the teeth were hardly ladylike. His eyes traced up and down not only his own feminine figure in the bathroom mirror but June’s expression as she held herself inside of him, that enormous member still stretching his tight little ass and filling him with meat. As natural as it was for him to look like a sweet young woman, June’s role suited her. Tough, dominant, and wrapping something cute around her dick. Blake’s breath slipped past his tongue as he turned his head to look past his shoulder - somehow, speaking it into the mirror felt less sincere. “...I like it, June.”

“Heh. No surprise.” For Blake, it was a tiny admission of his feelings, a show of delight in how the girl had bullied him into an increasingly feminized state. For June, it was another opportunity to taunt her favorite pet as she slowly started to pull her hips back. “Figured. Little sissy sluts like you always like a good dick in the boypussy.”

With that, Blake had no recourse but to slap his hands to the bathroom countertop and give a sudden cry of pleasure. June was starting to fuck him for real now, pulling her hips back until she felt his ring tighten against the tip of her dick, only to lunge down back to the hilt once more. When she fucked into him it was with enough force that Blake leaned forward on the tips of his toes and winced from the impact - a pinching pain rolling through him, but one that he undeniably enjoyed. Her hands moved away from his tiny package so she could grasp his hips once more, but in truth it was mostly so she could see it. So she could see that bundle bounce as she steadily fucked in and out of her favorite pet, so she could see the fabric dampen by the precum that was oozing from his bundled cock.

June’s boots were firmly planted to the bathroom tile, and she rocked back and forth from the hips as she drilled him long, deep, and hard. She favored strength over speed as she plowed ahead, making sure that each push was one that Blake felt down to the very depths of his fuckable little ass. The bathroom filled with the sound of his whimpers and gasps and even the occassional feminine squeak, and an undercurrent below it was the heavy breathing and predatory growling of the thick-cocked girl claiming her prize. She only paused once or twice when she was nearly pulled out, and with her head still planted at the entrance of his ass poured a bit more lube on her shaft. A well-greased bitch boy was a happy bitch boy, after all.

June fucked her little slut steadily and fiercely, pounding her hips forward as she continued to watch him in the mirror. The makeup did a great job, but Blake didn’t need it - he was already naturally feminine and soft even without the stolen goods painting his face. When June moved a hand out to the back of Blake’s hair it was so she could force his gaze forward, making the boy stare at his reflection and the delicate, sissy whore he was. At once point, with her cock lodged deep and hilting her pet, she even pressed his face against the mirror just long enough for him to leave a kiss mark on the class.

In a few minutes, it would be the only proof the two were there outside of a few drops of cum on the floor and a smell of teenage sex in the air.

It was Blake that came first, hands free and to absolutely no surprise from Blake. He was quivering and quaking as the stronger girl fucked him and even when she made him look in the mirror, he was mostly unable to focus as waves of pleasure continued to cascade around him. When he came within the confines of his little panties June paid particular attention, watching the fabric grow dark from the moisture as he shook with delight by the second. She remained silent but kept steadily fucking, only speaking once she was sure he had finished cumming - even the sluttiest little bitch boy deserved to cream himself without interruption.

“Not a bad idea.” June finally smirked, and took a quicker pace to her thrusts. The sound of flesh slapping on flesh built within the restroom, and she had to take a deep breath of the fuck-scented air before continuing. “Think I’ll fill something pink and slutty up with cum, too!”

Blake braced himself. June’s thrusts were harder than ever now and his little ass was desperately sore, and with his body recovering from his own oozing orgasm he was starting to grow sensitive to every little ache. When she finally hilted him as she released he nearly cried out from the impact, but the first squirt of cum was ushering in a bath of warmth that soothed him like nothing else could. June held a fist in Blake’s hair and fiercely gripped him as she unloaded, allowing burst after burst of cum to pump deep into her sissy’s ass, complete with a few more thrusts just to make sure she got it as deep as possible.

After she finished, there wasn’t much to discuss. The crass and cruel bully pulled her meat free of her fuckboy’s rear, and by the time she bent down to recover her belt Blake was still bracing himself before her - earning another sharp slap with it across his rump. A chuckle finally rose from June’s throat as she hooked a finger against the waistband of his panties and pulled them back up once more - she could’ve watched his little pucker ooze her cum for hours, but it was more important that he felt it churning around inside of him the entire walk home.

“Better wash up before you go home, cocksleeve.” She lifted a brow, just as she weaved her belt back into her jeans. Her tongue stud clicked to the roof of her mouth and she once more breathed in deep - savoring the smell of a well-fucked bitch boy like nothing else in the world. “Wouldn’t want that stuffy bitch of a mom of yours to know you like to wear makeup while you get railed.” She paused, snapped her belt closed, and shrugged. “Or maybe she does. Looks like a whore.”

Blake was still trembling as he padded back towards his own pants, wobbling on weak knees and breathing heavy. He’d wash up once he was dressed once more - oddly, he didn’t feel like he was in any real rush to wipe away the makeup that made him look so pretty. June was already on her way out without a word of thanks or farewell to the young man she had just humiliated and assfucked, but Blake wasn’t about to let her get off the hook quite so fast. He called out, voice weak from his moaning, but loud enough to gain her attention.

“J-June!” Just as his panty-clad coin purse vanished behind the fabric of his jeans, June turned around to regard him with a slowly lifted eye. Underneath her gaze he felt weak all over again, but forced his question upon taking a deep breath. “Do...Do you...do you want to go to the movies tomorrow night?”

June’s reaction was...difficult to read. She went from casually vindictive to both brows lifted in surprise, and then eyes suddenly narrow as if deeply entrenched in suspiscion. Finally she settled with her head tilted back and her tongue stud clicking lightly against her teeth, before finally speaking in a thoughtful tone that sounded...confused, to say the least.

“...you tryin’ to date me, slut?”

Blake didn’t hesitate. The question was already out, and there was nowhere to go but up. He straightened his back and even smoothed his hands through his hair, trying to fix it from all of June’s rough and vigorous pulling.

“Yeah. Yeah, guess I am.” He responded, sounding more bold than he typically did in front of her. No lowering his head in submission this time, no docile tone to his voice. He wanted an answer, and he was taking a stand for one. “You’ve been fucking me long enough, think I deserve a night out by now.”

June’s expression softened, slightly, until a small smirk tugged at the corner of her pierced lips. She gave a soft and snorted laugh, and casually tucked her hands into the pockets of her jacket as she looked the young man up and down once more - as if she hadn’t already studied every inch of him enough.

“Fair enough.” She finally conceded, and began to twist around once more to head for the door. “Seven o’clock. Pick me up at my house.” She pressed a hand to the door, paused, and took one last glance over her shoulder. “You better dress to impress underneath your clothes.”

And with that, June slipped outside and left Blake alone in the restroom. Alone with the cum oozing out of his ass and against the fabric of his panties, alone with the smell of sex that covered his entire body, alone with weak knees, a sore hole, and a scratchy throat.

Blake had a bully...but it seemed like he might also have a girlfriend, too.

The End.


	2. Norah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Chapter 2, we look at an older woman named Carol that's never been married and has lived for too many years in loneliness.
> 
> That all changes when she hires Norah to help out at her flower shop, who happens to be half her age and is just what she's looking for! (Also, Norah's got a biiiiiig one.)
> 
> Tags: Older Woman/Younger Woman, Anal Toy Play, Semi-Public Sex, Romantic/Sweet

Sorry Not Sorry for all the Futanari  
Chapter Two: Norah  
-by Drace Domino

Somerset Flowers, the one-stop shop for all your floral needs! It was a nice little store in a perfect location just a few blocks down from the main street in town, just close enough for all the married businessmen and women to swing by on their way home to get something special for their partners. Despite the name the store carried a wide assortment of gifts and trinkets to take home like treasured prizes, from sentimental greeting cards, boxes of fancy chocolate stocked year round, and an entire wall of plush bears with sentimental sayings like “You’re my heart,” “Love forever and ever,” or “Hey baby nice tits.”

...the last one was usually sold out more often than not.

Somerset Flowers had something for everyone if they were in a romantic relationship with another consenting adult, and yet the tragic irony laid within the fact that its owner had never married. Hell, Carol Somerset had practically never even dated. At well into her mid-forties it certainly seemed like it was never going to happen, sinking the slender and kind-hearted woman into the constant role of always the flower seller and never the receiver. Day in and day out Carol tended to the concerns of needy romantics, handing large bouquets to those that had wronged their spouse and sought a quick way of fixing the situation or spending hours working on arrangements for weddings and anniversaries. The smell of flowers was a constant in Carol’s life, but the only time someone handed them to her was so she could wrap and vase them to be given to someone else.

She was lonely, and in truth...she didn’t deserve to be. It took a special sort of woman to run her own flower shop for nearly twenty years now, servicing the city dutifully from her perfect location with her constantly friendly demeanor. She was a sweet woman by any estimation and could even be considered attractive to some - though she was flat-chested and the bun of her dusty blonde hair was starting to gray, wrapped within her Somerset Flower apron she had a look that was nothing short of wholesome. The slight lines of age on her cheeks and the gentle march of crow’s feet only made her look all the more so. She was motherly in her own way, with kind hazel eyes and a voice that was almost desperately sweet.

Carol Somerset was a spinster through no fault of her own; a victim of shyness, circumstance, and insecurity.

Or at least she was until the day she hired a part time employee named Norah.

 

“That’s it. Just like that. You’re doing great, Petals.”

Petals. The nickname that Norah - who was less than half her age - had given her. As the word struck Carol’s ears she gave a tiny whimper, and her throat quivered with a heavy swallow as she continued to brace herself. In the back area of her shop there wasn’t a whole lot of room, and yet she was doing her best to brace her hands to the edge of her desk while keeping her heels flat. Bent forward to keep her rear presented and with a glance half cast over her shoulder, Carol finally found the strength to speak with a voice that was as shy as the day the two had met.

“Y...You’re sure about this?” She asked, a heavy blush rushing across her cheeks as she did so. The red hue only seemed to enhance the lines of age on her face, though there was little Norah found more compelling than the sight of her older lover giving her such a look. Carol swallowed another nervous gulp before her hands tightened against the edge of the desk, and she let her legs scoot a little further apart. “It won’t...it won’t get lost inside me, will it?”

The smile that came to Norah’s face was charming an enormous, and came as she pinched the stem of the butt plug and held it up for her girlfriend to see. It was already glistening with lube, and as Norah wiggled it back and forth she made sure to pay special attention to the wide base - the protective disc that would stop it from full insertion.

“If you manage to suck this part up, you’re closing the shop and we’re starting a porn stream, because you’ve got a magic ass.” Norah giggled, though with her teasing voice there came a doting, affectionate whisper as a chaser. “Don’t worry. You know I’d never do anything that could hurt you, Petals.”

With that, the twenty year old knelt behind her mature girlfriend and pulled the toy up into position. As she worked, Carol could catch in the nearby mirror the sight of it all - her own body lewdly on display with her pants tented between her thighs and her mature rump sticking out. Norah was kneeling but the mirror could still catch sight of her, and it was the image of that younger woman that gave Carol strength as the toy started to push inside and she felt the steady ache of a stretched hole rush through her.

Norah was...nothing like what she ever expected to be a part of her life. She was a breathtakingly beautiful black girl - her features were soft and sweet, and where Carol was slender, flat, and mousey Norah was chubby, heavy-breasted, and a true extrovert. Framing her jovial features was a wide afro of curled and kinked hair, set with a fresh tulip that she had taken from Carol’s stocks as soon as she stepped in to work for the morning. She was dressed a lot like her employer - tight-fitting jeans, a sensible T-shirt, and a Somerset Flowers apron, though in her case the apron seemed to have difficulty stretching around the impressive breasts that settled on her chest.

Carol took the time to admire her young lover as the toy continued to make its way inside of her, and she bit her bottom lip the entire time it kept squeezing forward. Her eyes narrowed in a slight wince as the thing drove deeper, but soon the natural curve of it was allowing her entrance to relax - it had been inserted nearly all the way, and she was closing up around the stem before the base began. When the toy neared the end of its destination Norah leaned forward, kissing each side of her older lover’s rear with a long, lingering peck that Carol could feel nearly as intimately as the well-lubed thing jammed up her back door.

“There we go. You did great, Petals.” Norah mused sweetly, and started to stand up once more. She moved her hands to Carol’s pants and helped them back up, closing her panties and jeans around her rear and helping the older woman to stand straight. As Carol leaned back against her Norah was quick to squish her copious breasts to the slender woman’s body, and her arms stretched all the way around to re-thread her belt and slowly pull it into place. She didn’t speak until she had let her nose press deep into the bun of blonde-yet-graying hair, and only after taking a few breaths did she let her breath escape in a soft whisper. “How does it feel? Doesn’t hurt too much, I hope.”

“It...it’s interesting.” Carol blushed, just as her hands lowered to cross over her girlfriend’s own. She was trembling, but that was to be expected - she was dating a girl half her age that seemed hell bent on pushing every sexual boundary she ever knew. Another nervous swallow passed through Carol’s throat as she turned her attention once more to the mirror, looking at her reflection as it was embraced from behind by this curvy, dark-skinned beauty that had crashed into her life. “I...I never did anything like this before. It’s a little scary.”

Norah, as always, was nothing but supportive of her repressed, mature love. Her face buried against that blonde bun to the point that it disappeared from the mirror - shrouded by her own afro and her lover’s sweetly-scented locks. Her arms tightened and she gave Carol another whisper, and even a gentle grind of her hips from behind in promise of what was soon to come.

“It’ll be worth it, I promise. When we close up shop tonight,” She began, a playful promise half-muffled by hair. “You’re going to be so wound up you’d give me the whole world if I asked for it.”

Carol was glad that her girlfriend couldn’t see her blush in that moment - otherwise, Norah would realize that they had crossed that milestone long ago.

***

By the time work was over, Carol could barely think straight. Her life at Somerset Flowers had never been so exciting as it was now that Norah was there, and she was reminded of it with every pinch she felt thanks to the toy lodged deep within her ass. The younger woman was her subordinate on her payroll, but the real boss in the relationship was clear between the two of them as the day went on. Though by the time it had been forced inside there were only a few short hours left of work, they were hours filled with tension, excitement, and barely restrained passion shared between long glances across the storefront.

A few times, Carol had to reassure customers that she was feeling well - and that she merely stubbed her toe or bumped her knee, and that was why it looked like there was a problem with her gait. Every time one of those excuses stumbled from her lips she was able to catch sight of Norah in the distance, flashing a smile or giving her older girlfriend a playful wink like the mischievous little brat she could be. In the moments when there were no customers coming through the door Norah split her time between two very important duties - keeping Carol properly teased and ready for what was coming after closing time, and ensuring that she was okay and could keep going.

Carol, even though the toy wedged in her ass was giving her flashes like she had never imagined, only eagerly nodded each time Norah checked in with her. Sometimes it came with a sharp squeeze of her younger lover’s arm and sometimes with a tiny help, but she always confirmed that she was ready for more. She was just thankful that the Somerset Flowers apron stretched well past her waist - she was absolutely certain that if it didn’t, how wet she was would’ve been visible through the fabric of her jeans.

By the time work ended Carol was little more than a whimpering mess, and Norah volunteered to lock up for the night while her older partner headed to the back room once more. The words came with a playful smile and a small swat of Carol’s rump, along with a teasing whisper that was offered just at the edge of the older woman’s ear.

“Same position as when we put it in, Petals.” She beamed, and even stole a kiss against the side of the taller Carol’s throat. “I can’t wait to get inside of you…”

With those words in the air, Carol would’ve been a fool to deny the request of her younger lover. She waddled her way to the back room and lifted her apron above her waist, unbuckling her jeans with trembling hands before slowly pushing them down. Past the curve of her tiny rump and down to brace in between her knees, Carol yanked her pants far down enough to leave her rump exposed with the base of the plug still visible pressed against her ass. Below her, hanging on the inside of her jeans was her pretty pastel panties - thoroughly soaked in a way that was consistent with how excited and hot she had become. It was with trembling fingers that Carol braced her hands to the edge of the table and took a steadying breath, waiting for her lover to return and give her exactly what she craved.

She wasn’t disappointed. After Somerset Flowers was locked up for the night, Norah burst into the back room with her hands already pulling away the apron as she advanced. Her eyes flashed towards the sight of her mature lover’s ass with that plug visible, and with a hungry growl Norah stepped close to stand just behind her, moving forward so that the weight of the bulge pressing against her jeans was riding right against the toy. Her hips rolled and her tented pants ground against the plug’s base - making the entire toy wiggle back and forth within the tight embrace holding it.

“Ahh…!” Carol’s voice ached from her throat, and she bucked her head forward with eyes shut tight and tongue rolling from her lips. Her delicate hair bun had become mostly unravelled now, and she shook with arms marked with noticeable goosebumps from wrist to elbow. As Norah’s hands were already at work on her clothing - untying her apron and slipping a hand underneath her shirt to caress the slender belly underneath, Carol’s voice was a shuddering noise that danced across her lips. “Y...You’re...you’re such a tease…”

“Me?” Norah asked in an incredulous tone, chuckling as she did so. She made short work of her older lover’s clothes - slipping the shirt and apron away from Carol’s body and undoing her bra in a swift motion. The mature store owner stood there shirtless with her flat, barely A-cup breasts exposed and her jeans hanging between her knees, the plug still teased by the penned erection pressing against it. Norah’s smile grew as she leaned in close, pushing the weight of her chest to Carol’s back and allowing her breath to tease down the slope of her neck. Her voice was soft, gentle, affectionate in a way that Carol had never heard from another person in her spinster life. “Every time I looked at you, I wanted to drag you back here, bend you over, and stuff you like one of the vase arrangements.” She giggled softly, just as she allowed a hand to travel towards the front of her pants. “...are you ready for me, Petals?”

Carol, with a quiver and a bead of sweat on her brow, swiftly nodded. When she heard the steady zip of her girlfriend’s pants and felt the subsequent weight of a meaty black cock slap atop her rear, however, it was enough to make her groan. By the time she looked over her shoulder Norah was already pushing at the base of her throbbing, thick length, guiding the tip to the mature woman’s pussy to slide in unprotected and raw.

“Y...You’re not going to take the toy out of my butt, first?!” She had worn the thing in public for hours, and yet Carol was still too sweet an older woman to describe it in filthier terms. “I...I’m already so full, I…”

“You’ll do great.” Came the whisper from the younger girl, and as the tip of her head began to slide forward, Carol could feel her pussy subsequently wrap around it. Soon Norah did all she could to entirely encompass her older lover - swiping an arm around her slender belly and pulling her back, squishing her ample breasts to her back, and spreading a few kisses across her shoulders. As she continued easing inside and worked a steady three, four, five inches deep, she swivelled her head from side to side as she slathered her love with attention - tickling her from the wide sides of her afro. “Just tell me if it’s too much, Petals. You know the drill.”

Carol, with a whimpering swallow, swiftly nodded and squeezed the edge of her desk all the harder. Her knees were wobbly and weak, her belly was going wild from butterflies, and the further that Norah pushed inside the tighter the grip her ass had on that toy seemed to feel. She was stuffed even with just that well-lubed plaything, but adding into the mix Norah’s big, black length? She couldn’t imagine just how it would feel to hold them both, and yet that moment was rapidly arriving.

Norah did all she could to make it a penetration that was smooth and doting - though she was the younger woman by a good twenty years, she was much more experienced and fully recognized her shy and spinster love for the flower she was. Her nickname had to come from somewhere, after all. Norah treated Carol gently as she pushed forward, feeling the warmth of that middle-aged pussy wrapping around her length bit by bit, finally moving until she felt her lap squeeze to Carol’s rump in a triumphant moment. She had her love hilted, just as she did nearly every night, and it felt just as glorious as it did the first time they fell into each other’s arms.

Norah had forgotten to punch out after closing up shop, but thankfully her boss probably wouldn’t write her up for the mistake considering the circumstances.

The curvy, younger woman began to rock back and forth at a steady pace, and her hands teased across the body of her love with the primary desire to make her squirm. Fingernails travelled down Carol’s back until the room flooded with the sound of her moaning, and when fingers locked around the base of the plug and twisted it lightly from side to side Carol sounded as if she was spasming in release purely from the tension. Norah’s fingers teased at her lover’s nipples, stroked through what was left of the blonde yet graying bun at the back of her head, and even slid forward to turn her head towards her shoulder - just far enough for her to give the mature flower shop owner a loving kiss on the cheek.

In the back room of Somerset Flowers, there wasn’t much spoken as Norah claimed her older lover. Dirty talk still made Carol blush and stammer to a point of awkwardness, and she seemed to respond better to the gentle motions that danced across her flesh. Norah delighted in administering them as her hips rolled back and forth, and each throbbing inch of her impressive length shared the tender body of the older woman with that obstinate, smooth toy. There would absolutely be a day that Carol became a lewd and moaning vixen begging to get fucked harder and faster - but Norah was in no race to get her there. She was enjoying the mature woman’s innocence and tenderness, and found a great deal of charm to be had in a woman that would agree to go to work with a plug in her ass yet still blush about admitting it.

It was hard even for an experienced lover like Norah to know just when her partner hit her climax - it almost seemed like she hadn’t left that orgasmic zone since the first three inches had slid inside of her. She had continued to squirm and gasp and spasm even as Norah threaded her with the following five, easing in to a point of great depth within the older woman and savoring the tightness and sensitivity that usually didn’t come standard package on someone over forty. Carol was a constantly climaxing mess - writhing, groaning, trembling, oftentimes requiring Norah to help to hold her up or simply stabilize her knees by pressing her own right behind them. Her breathing was hard and heavy and her tangled hair hung in veils around her face, and when she fell into moments of her deepest bliss it was almost like her senses faded away into another reality. She groaned, gasped, moaned in a tone that echoed and squeaked in the same breath, and was practically in her own little world.

A little world that she couldn’t penetrate to whisper back to Norah, but one that was entirely filled by the twenty year old girl’s affections. Whispers of sweetness and how wonderful it felt, whispers of how Carol was the loveliest woman she had ever known, whispers of how she, beyond question, loved her Petals beyond anything else.

Carol couldn’t respond to such comments, for as it was she felt as if the weight of that toy in her rear and that cock in her slit was enough to unravel everything about her.

“...-oon, Petals…” Through the haze and the mist and the groaning, Carol could hear her lover promise that her own climax was coming. She forced herself to lift her head upon that moment, to look past over a shoulder that had been well-kissed and slathered in attention, to look at the bright and beautiful eyes of a girl half her age, framed by a wide afro of soft black hair. Norah gave her lover a small wink before pushing herself forward one last time, and her hands locked against Carol’s waist as she eased herself in for her release. “...mmmnnn, here...here it...nnnnn…”

Carol and Norah were both left spasming, for the climax that unloaded in the flower shop owner was enough to push her into a peak of release even higher than the constant quaking she was already doing. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she felt load after load of warm delight rushing inside of her, painting her mature nethers and giving her attention and passion to make up for the long years of loneliness. Carol was bold in her response, and as Norah continued to cum inside of her she pulled a hand back, slipping fingers into her love’s afro and pulling her head forward, kissing her fiercely and deeply and holding absolutely nothing back.

Neither woman was particularly sure of just how long Norah stayed inside of her girlfriend that evening, but the toy that was eventually plucked from Carol’s rear left her a little sore but a lot happy. She had taken plenty of subsequent loads from her younger lover, and had once more been reminded that her part time employee had some truly rewarding ideas when it came to sex - and that she should go along with her crazy sounding ideas more often. By the time they slipped from Somerset Flowers’ front door once more, Norah held an arm around her lover’s waist, and the two were moving in tandem. Partly for affection, and partly so they could keep each other standing.

“...this was wonderful today.” Carol whispered while they moved, heading to a single car across the street. “Though I’m starting to worry I might not be able to keep up with you forever.”

“Even if you can’t, I’d slow to a halt before leaving you behind.” Norah’s response was soft and sweet, and spoke to her lover’s insecurities. Even if she couldn’t keep up...Norah wouldn’t abandon her. Norah would be around. As they neared the car the curvy young woman turned to the flower shop owner with a smile, and stood on her toes so she could press a long, lingering, chaste kiss to the other woman’s lips. A few idle caresses weaved their way into the moment of tenderness - some of them docile and pure, some that were nowhere near as chaste as the kiss itself. When Norah settled back on her heels her eyes opened and she gazed at Carol once more, as adorable and charming as ever. As absolutely infatuated with the older woman as ever. “I love you, Aunt Carol.”

The blush that crossed Carol’s cheeks was enormous and instant, and she swiftly rose a hand up through the back of the other woman’s head, through her hair, and gave her a playful nudge.

“D-Don’t call me that! Someone could hear!” Three months ago, Norah couldn’t of called her that. Three months ago, they had never even met. It wasn’t until her mother had gotten remarried to a nice bookish guy with a mousey sister that ran a flower shop that she had first laid eyes on Carol, and it wasn’t until that same woman had given her an after-college job that she had laid cock into her. Still, it was always fun to watch Carol squirm under the title, and Norah smiled from ear to ear before popping forward and stealing a kiss once more.

“See you tomorrow, Petals!” She called out the heavily blushing woman, reaching for her car door and giving a wave with her other hand. “Tomorrow, I’ll bring a different toy!”

“...s-see you tomorrow, dear!” Carol blinked, whimpered, and waved. As her curvy niece-in-law hopped in her car and began to drive off, Carol was left with a sore rump, a cream-filled pussy, and weak knees.

What she wasn’t left with was a heavy heart - it was racing far too fast to feel even the slightest bit of shame.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please pretend my [Twitter account is a big old futa dick and jump on it.](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
